wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander's lesson
Wander and Sylvia some how made on Sesame street. "Can we meet Cookie Monster?"Wander asked. Cookie Monster was one of Wander's favorite characters. "Fine."Sylvia said. They found Cookie Monster, he was sad and he was eating a carrot. "Hey Cookie Monster whats right?"Wander asked. "I can't have cookies anymore because they said it would effect my heath and kids heath choices, so I have to eat stupid veggies."He cried. Yes is true. "Aw Cookie you desire to eat cookies. Your the Cookie Monster after all. And vegetables are that bad,"Wander counted "You what some cookies?" "No, even know I want to say yes, but they get mad at me, but thank you."He said. Wander hugged Cookie Monster and patted him on the stomach. After the nice hug, someone jumped on Wander's back. Oh it was Elmo. Sylvia looked Elmo. Elmo walked in a building. "Wander I think we should go."Sylvia said."But why I haven't met my other favorite, Elmo?"Wander asked. Sylvia didn't know what Elmo was planning, but she bet it was dark. Wander still like Sesame street after the Mattel Recall of 2007. Who can hate Wander for this loving ways, other than Lord Hater and Peepers. Then Wander and Sylvia saw Katy Perry in a dress in high heeds. Zoe came by. "Are we siding?"She asked. "Probably not, but we can be friends."Wander said. It got very dark. Then the lights when out and back on in a minute. Wander was gone. WANDER WHERE'S WANDER!! Sylvia was thing. "Wander where are you!?"She asked. "There's a police office next to the bakery if you what me to show you."Zoe said. "Okay thanks."Sylvia and Zoe walked to the Police office. What happen to Wander? "Hello?"Wander wondered. Elmo swing by Wander with a knife. Wander gadded on to Elmo and hugged his legs. "Hi Elmo."He said. Elmo threw the knife down and thought of another way to kill him. Elmo out of Wander's arms and landed on the floor. He taped Wander to the floor he told Wander that they we're playing a game. Back at the police office. They laugh at Sylvia. So Sylvia thought a bit deeper and knew what happen. Sylvia ran to Elmo's house. "So what's the game called Elmo?"Wander asked. "Oh it's called Elmo tickles Wander so he dies."He said. "I never heard of that one."Wander smiled. Elmo deiced the time was right and tickled Wander's stomach. Wander laughed for five minutes and asked Elmo "Can you stop know I feel uncomfortable with you tickling my belly?" Sadly Wander did not get his wish, instead he hear. "Elmo does what he wants fuzzball!" "Aren't we both fuzzballs?"Wander asked, no answer. Wander's tightness in his chest got harder, also he got more comfortable feelings in his mind and gut. "Sylvia!"He tried to yelled. "Shut up!"Elmo yelled. "I don't this game, can we play a different game?"Wander asked. "No."He said. Wander didn't like this at all. He thought he should gave on Sylvia. In till right them Sylvia broke open the door. She saw the tears in Wander's eyes. Sylvia gadded Elmo and put him in his fish's blow. "What did he do to you buddy?"Sylvia asked waiting for answer. Wander stand there, guessing Wander was to scared to tell Sylvia. "C'mon buddy you can tell me what happened."Sylvia begged. "Elmo tickled my belly for five minutes, then I was uncomfortable and I told him to stop, but he didn't." Sylvia punched Elmo so hard he cried. "Elmo got a boo boo on his arm."He cried. And then know he made are wanderer weird inside, he help Elmo put a ban aid on his arm, more like five. After treatment Elmo hugged Wander"Elmo love you." "I love you too."Wander added. Sylvia started to cry. "Y'know this should be a lesson to us to help are enemies."A man said walking by. And so Wander and Sylvia leaved Sesame street. Wander still loved his enemies and teaches us a important lesson, Sylvia on the other hand will never Sesame street because of those cops. Category:Stories Category:Woybff's Stories